Gracias por estar conmigo
by Mond
Summary: Por que Rukia sabe como consolar a Ichigo. Por que Ichigo sabe, que Rukia siempre estará ahí para él. Incluso en sus momentos de debilidad. -IchiRuki- One-shot


_-Ichigoo!!!_

_-Ya voy Oka-san!!_

_Era un día muy hermoso. El sol brillaba sobre un hermoso campo. El río reflejaba las ramas de los arboles meciendose, y debajo de estos, se encontraban dos personas. Una de ellas era un pequeño niño de seis años de cabellos naranjas..._

_-Nee, Ichigo... ves ese pequeño nido en aquel árbol?- preguntó Misaki mientras señalaba una rama que estaba encima de ellos._

_El pequeño pelinaranja levantó su cabecita infantilmente para lograr ver lo que su mama le señalaba. Ahi, en un nido, se encontraban tres pajaritos siendo alimentados por su madre. En ese instante, su rostro se iluminó y una enorme sonriza se formó en su carita._

_-Si!!!! si los veo!!!! mira oka-san, estan comiendo!! por que comeran tan raro?? yo creo que es por que estan pequeños y no saben.. el otro día vi comer a Tatsuki-chan en el dojo y comía como un ceer..!!_

_-Ichigo!! no te expreses así de Tatsuki-chan!! ella te quiere mucho!!-respondió Misaki entre divertida y molesta por la forma de hablar de Ichigo_

_-Gomen..._

_Después de eso, ninguno dijo nada. Siguieron descansando debajo de la sombra de los arboles escuchando el mecer de las ramas, el canto de los pajaritos y el caudal del río. Solo disfrutando de la presencia del otro._

_-Nee Ichigo..._

_-Si??- pregunto medio adormilado. El pobre estaba cansado de haber jugado con su madre todo el día y en esos momentos se encontraba en una tranquila y ligera semi-inconciencia._

Ichigo se despertó de golpe. Y lo digo literalmente, por que se había dado un trancazo en la cabeza por haberse quedado dormido en el escritorio donde se "suponía" que estudiaba. Se levantó algo sorprendido por el golpe y el regreso a la realidad, seguido de un largo suspiró mientras se dirigía al baño.

"Doy pena" - se reprocho mentalmente mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Tenía unas enormes ojeras que marcaban sus ojos castaños. Su cabello era un desastre... pero eso era normal. Lo que si lo hacía lucir deplorable, es que había recordado el sueño. Su cara reflejaba una infinita tristeza.

Lentamente bajo las escaleras sin importar que lo vieran en ese aspecto. No había nadie. Su padre había ido a incordiarle la vida a desafortunado señor Ishida, mientras que Yuzu y Karin habían ido a casa de sus amigas. Y Rukia había salido a perder el tiempo con Inoue.

Prácticamente se tiró al sillón de la sala. Se sentó pensativamente recordando que era lo que tanto lo afligía.

"Oka-san" -instantaneamente, como si lo hubiera conjurado, una ola de dolor atravesó el corazón de Ichigo. Por que le dolía tanto?!? Es que acaso no decían que el tiempo cerraba las heridas??!! Cuanto tiempo más necesitaba para reparar su corazón!?!?

"Con un carajo!!" -se respondió frustrado mientras recargaba sus codos en sus rodillas y se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos en un signo de frustración.

Ya llevaba cuanto?? Seis años?!? Seis largos años tratando de no llorar para no hacer sufrir a sus hermanas y a su padre. Sabía que todos la extrañaban, pero el debía mostrarse fuerte. Fuerte para infundirles valor a su familia. Fuerte. Fuerte y no dejarse vencer por el sufrimiento. Incluso si eso implicaba tragarse las lágrimas para siempre.

En ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió de un portazo seguido de una voz alegre y cantarina:

-Kurosaki-kuuun!!!!!

Rukia había entrado muy alegre. Se lo había pasado genial con Inoue. Si, la castaña era algo retardada a veces, pero como se divertía estando con ella!!! Hasta le había enseñado a usar el ascensor en el centro comercial!!! Definitivamente tenía que presumirle su nueva habilidad a Ichigo.

En ese momento, Rukia notó a Ichigo en la sala. Y notó su expresión. Rápidamente su alegría se esfumó y miró a su querido amigo con preocupación.

-Que tie..

-Enana!!! Te he dicho mil veces que no uses ese estúpido tono meloso conmigo!!!! - Al ver la cara de afliccion de Rukia, Ichigo escondió su tristeza para no preocuparla a ella también. No quería ver como contagiaba su tristeza a la pelinegra.

-Que no me digas enana, estúpido!!! - respondió enojada mientras salía de la sala y dejaba nuevamente solo a Kurosaki.

Ichigo suspiró. Había logrado evitar entristecer a Rukia. Si, la había hecho enojar, pero... así eran ellos!!! Que sería de su vida sin sus constantes peleas?? Definitivamente más aburrida.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar en las peleas pero luego su expresión de tristeza volvió a su rostro dejandose ahogar por la tristeza que sentía. La extrañaba. En realidad extrañaba a su madre. Extrañaba su sonrisa, sus palabras de cariño, sus abra....

En ese momento, Ichigo sintió unos pequeños y delgados brazos abrazándolo por detrás del respaldo del sillón. Sorprendido, alzó la vista solo para ver que era Rukia quien le abrazaba.

La joven no dijo nada. Simplemente rodeó el sillón sin dejar de abrazarlo y se sentó junto a él. Ichigo estaba hacía Rukia abrázandolo?!?!

Intrigado, levantó el mentón para que Rukia lo mirará y se quedó quieto al ver como lo veían esos enormes ojos violetas.

Rukia sentía tristeza.

Tristeza por él.

Así se quedaron largo rato, ella sin dejar de abrazarlo, el sin dejar de mirarla.

Lo que asombraba a Ichigo era que Rukia era la única que podía entender como se sentía con solo mirarlo. No fue ella la que lo vio en la desesperación de querer proteger a su familia convirtiendolo asi en shinigami??? No fue ella quien, aunque el le gritara y la tratara mal, siempre seguía a su lado?? La que le devolvía los insultos?? La que lo sacaba de sus miedos y lo hacía seguir adelante?? La que...

-Ichigo... ella no querría que estuvieras triste por el recuerdo.

No era ella la que en esos momentos había sabido exactamente la causa de su aflicción??? Dios!!! la enana tenía un radar o que?!?!?! Una ligera sonrisa bajó por la comisura de sus labios.

Como daba gracias de que Rukia estuviera con él en esos momentos. Siempre lo había ayudado y apoyado; y seguía haciendolo. Como podía agradecerselo???

Rukia en realidad no sabía por que rayos lo hizo. Ahí estaba ella, abrazando a Ichigo, mirandolo con sinceridad, y esperando a que el dijera algo. Dios!!!! Si este tipo era igual de retardado que Orihime!!!! Ella que trata de apoyarlo y el que se queda en la babia mirandola?!?! Seguramente que la insultaba. De nuevo. Si, eso haría. Le diría alguna estupidez, se zafaría del débil abrazo al que ella lo tenía y se iría dejandola sola y con verguenza por haber hecho aquella tontería.

Lentamente, y tratando de salvar la dignidad que le quedaba, Rukia fue aflojando el abrazo y separandose poco a poco de Ichigo. Cuando ya estaba a una distancia prudencial, comenzó a levantarse del sillón... pero unos fuertes brazos la tomaron de la cintura y una mata de cabello naranja se posicionó sobre su regazo aún sin soltarla.

Okey... rememoremos. Ichigo estaba abrazandola a ella. A ella. y no al revés. Que rayos sucedía?!?!?!

Ya estaba apunto de levantarse por puro impulso y tirar a Ichigo al suelo cuando sintió una gota en su rodilla.

Extrañada, dirigió su vista al pelinaranja y, aunque no podía ver su rostro, ya que lo tenía volteado, pudo saber lo que había pasado.

Una lágrima.

Ichigo estaba llorando. Y frente a ella.

Automáticamente, Rukia le devolvió el abrazo a Ichigo y comenzó a acariciar su cabello lentamente. No quería verlo sufrir. Recorrió cada fibra de su suave cabello, acarició su cuello, su espalda y parte de sus brazos. Trató de reconfortarlo como pudo y finalmente se recargó en el mientras trazaba pequeños circulos en su espalda.

Se quedaron asi largo rato sin decirse nada. No lo necesitaban. Solo escuchando la respiración del otro -Ichigo ya sin lágrimas silenciosas- y disfrutando su mutua compañia. Era cómodo estar así. Si pudieran quedarse en esa pocisión, lo harían para siempre.

La paz y la tranquilidad que sentían en ese momento fue adormeciendolos poco a poco para caer luego en un profundo sueño.

-Gracias.....por todo, Rukia- susurró Ichigo antes de quedarse dormido en el regazo de la joven. Rukia también se entregó al sueño con una ligera sonrisa bailando en sus labios al escuchar lo dicho por su pelinaranja.

_-Siempre estaré contigo._

_-Lo sé, oka-san- respondió el pequeño bostezando mientras se recostaba en el regazo de su madre colocando su cabeza en sus piernas y abrazando su cintura en forma de abrazo para poder dormir._

**---------------------------**

**Este es mi primer fic!!!! bueeeno, de hecho creo que es un one-shot, pero... eso cuenta no?? Jeje espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo :3**

**Jejeje... mañana tengo examen de fisica y yo aquí escribiendo... recen por mi en mi examen!!!! TT_TT**

**En fin!!! respecto al one-shot... la idea me surgió de golpe. Me estaba poniendo la pijama y tuve que ponerme a escribir como loca para acabarlo rápido. Pero se me hizo tierno!!! Me gusta mucho el IchiRuki y quería escribir algo que pudiera pasar algún día (si lo se, soy una soñadora) sin alterar mucho la historia original ni las personalidades de los personajes.**

**No se... les gustó???? Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, tomatazo o antrax, favor de mandarlo por un review!!!! Me haría muy feliz saber que mis "NO" horas de estudio valieron la pena.**

**Que tengan un lindo día!!!!!**


End file.
